


Резервация

by GreenTarget



Series: Резервация [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTarget/pseuds/GreenTarget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз — внештатный корреспондент Нью-Йорк Джорнал. Чтобы получить место в журнале, он собирается написать статью об оборотнях</p>
            </blockquote>





	Резервация

Печать сухо щёлкнула, и Стайлз вздрогнул: прозвучало так, будто кто-то взвёл курок, и это точно не было приятной ассоциацией.

— У вас есть двое суток, мистер… — хмурый тип в военной форме лениво вчитался в разрешение ещё раз, — Стилински, — закончил он и сделал вид, что вежливо улыбнулся.

Стайлз ответил гримасой той же степени любезности и принял из неохотно разжавшихся пальцев кусок пластика: его разрешение присутствовать на территории резервации.

А ещё — сокровище, которое не только открывало двери в мало кем изученные тайны, но и вполне могло послужить пропуском в Нью-Йорк Джорнал. Если только ликаны не сожрут его, расчленив на кусочки.

— С дороги не сворачивать. Вас должны встретить… — начал инструктаж капрал. И осёкся, машинально прихлопнув севшего на шею комара. — Чёрт. Да, не смотрите им в глаза. Воспримут как вызов. Удачи.

— Это всё? — удивился Стайлз. Он-то рассчитывал как минимум на получасовую лекцию.

— Здесь нет специалистов по ликанам, — капрал хмыкнул и прищурил выцветшие до бледной голубизны глаза. — Как, впрочем, и во всём мире. Вам ли, журналистам, не знать, что оборотни очень не любят, когда кто-то суёт нос в их дела.

— Тогда почему они всё же согласились?

— Видать оленей стало маловато, — улыбочка на лице капрала вышла довольно гаденькой, и Стайлз невольно вспомнил изводившего его в школе Джексона. Та ещё была скотина.

— А что будет, если что-то пойдёт не так? — осторожно поинтересовался Стайлз, сделав вид, что оценил шутку.

— Правительство полностью оплачивает внешние потребности резервации. Похороны и компенсации родственникам — в том числе.

Н-да. Хотя он знал, куда шёл.

Стайлз поправил натирающий шею ремень камеры и…

— Никакой съёмочной аппаратуры.

— Вы с ума сошли? — Стайлз отшатнулся от протянутой руки. — Репортаж без фотографий всё равно что модель без ног! Кому он будет нужен?

— Не мои проблемы, — пожал плечами капрал. — Фотоаппарат на стол, и можете быть свободны.  
Проклятье. Стайлз чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, но подчинился. Не хватало ещё, чтобы его повязали за неподчинение властям даже ещё до того, как он вступит на территорию резервации.

К тому же к его ноге была примотана камера поменьше.

○○○

Время близилось к десяти, солнце стояло высоко, и уже через пять минут бодрого шага Стайлз основательно взмок. Хилый полусухой лес почти не давал тени, и воздух стоял, не шелохнувшись, будто вовсе никогда не знал прохладного ветерка.

Проводник так и не появился, но Стайлз почти не волновался по этому поводу. Вряд ли он пропустит что-то настолько большое, как деревня, хотя, судя по описаниям учёных, пытавшихся изучать быт коренных жителей Америки, оборотни старательно маскировали свои поселения.

Тропинка резко повернула, Стайлз сделал ещё пару шагов и запнулся, запоздало разглядев неподвижно стоявшего в тени ликана.

— Привет, — выдавил из себя Стайлз. Господи, как вообще у них принято здороваться? — Жарко сегодня.

Ликан едва заметно повёл плечом, но застывшее в равнодушной маске лицо не исказилось от ярости, и Стайлз счёл это хорошим знаком. Может, он ещё и выберется отсюда живым. А потом любопытство вытеснило все другие эмоции, и, хотя сердце то и дело обмирало, Стайлз не остановился, пока не подошёл к оборотню вплотную.

На первый взгляд в том не было ничего необычного. Вполне себе человек, разве что тело состоит, кажется, из одних только мускулов, да из одежды лишь набедренная повязка. Широкие синие мазки под глазами заостряли и без того выразительные скулы, взгляд давил, но казался скорее пренебрежительным, чем злым, и Стайлз, забыв о наставлениях, завис, изучая лицо ликана со всем тщанием, на которое был способен.

Никаких отличий от обычного человека. Неудивительно, что первые поселенцы ничего не заподозрили, пока не оказалось слишком поздно.

— Меня зовут Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински.

Стайлз улыбнулся как можно дружелюбнее, протянул руку для приветствия, и только тут ему пришло в голову, что оборотень мог не знать английского.

Ликан никак не отреагировал. Как есть статуя. Хотя нет. Кажется, выражение его лица стало чуть более холодным.

— Ты понимаешь, что я говорю? — спросил Стайлз с надеждой. — Чувак, скажи что-нибудь. А то мне уже как-то не по себе.

Минуту ничего не происходило, а потом ликан просто развернулся и шагнул в чащу, бросив через плечо:

— Следуй за мной.

— О, слава Богу. Я уж думал, нам придётся объясняться на языке жестов. А у меня на него странная аллергия. Увижу, как глухонемые пальцами чертят, так такая жуть берёт! Почему-то. Необъяснимая вещь. Подожди. Не так быстро!

Ликан не обернулся, не сбавил шаг, легко скользя между деревьями, и скоро Стайлз почти потерял его из виду. Боже, как тут вообще можно пройти и остаться целым? Выпирающие из земли узловатые корни заставляли спотыкаться, колючки цеплялись за одежду, и всё внимание уходило только на то, чтобы увернуться от очередной норовящей выколоть глаз ветки.

— Не наступи на змею.

— Какую змею? Господи, — Стайлз взвизгнул, когда под его ногами что-то шевельнулось, и оказался около оборотня в два прыжка. — Она ядовитая?  
— Помолчи, — вместо ответа недовольно поморщился оборотень. — Ты создаёшь слишком много шума.

Стайлз вздохнул. И честно постарался последовать совету. Не его вина, что терпения хватило только на тридцать две секунды.

— Как тебя зовут? Не хочу кричать: «Эй, приятель», если понадобиться тебя окликнуть.

— За «приятель» или «чувак» — перегрызу глотку, — спокойно оповестил его оборотень, даже не обернувшись.

Стайлз сглотнул, изучая меченую татуировкой широкую спину, но одного страха оказалось мало, чтобы заставить его остановиться.

— Вот поэтому я и спрашиваю. У тебя же есть имя? Меня вот зовут…

— Стайлз. Я запомнил.

И всё. Молчание.

Ветка хлестнула по щеке, и Стайлз машинально зажмурился. А когда снова открыл глаза, оборотень уже стоял лицом к нему, очень близко, и смотрел так, что от внезапного озноба скрутило внутренности.

— У каждого ликана много имён, — зелёные глаза смотрели зло, раздражённо, и Стайлз отступил, думая о том, что вот сейчас ему придётся бежать, спасая свою жизнь. Но оборотень всего лишь продолжил: — Есть родовое имя. Есть семейное. Есть то, которое обозначает место в стае. И то, каким ликан называет себя сам. А ещё внешнее. Для вас, людей. Какое из них ты хочешь узнать?

Стайлз моргнул, пытаясь унять бешено бьющееся сердце. Господи. Будто на экзамене. Только в случае неверного ответа вряд ли получится отделаться двойкой.

— То, каким именем ты называешь себя сам, — решительно выбрал он, с трепетом ожидая чужую реакцию.

Глаза ликана расширились, радужка загорелась голубым, и это выглядело так потрясающе, что Стайлз восторженно ахнул, забыв о том, что только что дрожал как осиновый лист.

А в следующий момент к нему снова повернулись спиной.

— Моё людское имя — Дерек.

Кажется, у оборотней принято разговаривать вот так. Не глядя на собеседника.

— Эй! — Стайлз поскользнулся на очередном корне и едва не упал. — Подожди.

Но ликан не повернул головы. И исчез в лесу так быстро, что Стайлз даже не успел его окликнуть.  
Проклятье.

— Нехорошо уходить от ответа, после того как сам его предложил, — Стайлзу удалось нагнать оборотня только спустя несколько минут бесцельных блужданий. И то, кажется, только потому, что ему это позволили.

Дерек отодвинул перекрывающую ему дорогу ветку и только тогда соизволил обратить внимание на пытающегося отдышаться Стайлза:

— В человеческом языке нет такого слова, — ответил он ровно. И не понять, раздражён ли чужой настойчивостью или на самом деле равнодушен. — Но самое близкое - это…

Стайлз застыл в ожидании.

— …горе, — закончил Дерек.

И шагнул на залитую беспощадным солнцем поляну.

○○○

Стайлз в очередной раз поёжился, оглядываясь вокруг. Отсутствие окон и низкий потолок заставляли нервничать, и ему всё время казалось, что твёрдая на вид глина стен вот-вот поползёт и погребёт под собой всё вокруг. Н-да, норы ликанов оказались вовсе не похожими на дома хоббитов, какими он их всегда себе представлял. Единственное сходство — потемневшие от времени деревянные балки, поддерживающие округлые своды.

Несмотря на царящую снаружи жару, здесь, под землёй, было зябко, и Стайлз чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть и тело начнёт неконтролируемо дрожать. Кажется, он сглупил, когда настоял на том, чтобы одеться в местную одежду: ходить в одной набедренной повязке оказалось жутко неудобно. А ещё это очень, просто невозможно смущало.

Стайлз вздохнул и снова бросил взгляд по сторонам. Сквозь узкие отверстия в потолке прорывался солнечный свет, и, когда глаза привыкли, его оказалось достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть не только устилающие пол циновки, красочные тканые коврики и, кажется, оленьи шкуры, но и развешанные по стенам странные штуки из резного дерева, украшенные бисером и перьями. То ли амулеты, то ли ловцы снов.

Два стерегущих его оборотня вызывали ещё больший интерес, и Стайлз то и дело бросал на них осторожные взгляды, стараясь не задерживаться на таких же каменных, как и у Дерека, лицах.

Первый ликан, высокий и массивный как шкаф, был, как ни странно, чернокожим, и Стайлз тут же причислил его к тем редким представителям человеческого вида, которые бросали всё, уходили в резервации и по собственной воле становились членами стаи. Становились оборотнями.

Хотя так везло далеко не всем. Поговаривали, что большинство соискателей не выдерживали обращения и для них это заканчивалось одним — смертью.

Второй оборотень был полной противоположностью первому. Белокожий, очень молодой — вряд ли старше самого Стайлза — с легкомысленными светлыми кудряшками, он казался бы даже милым и безобидным, если бы не колючий взгляд и мощное телосложение.

Щеки обоих украшали жёлтые полосы, и это придавало Стайлзу уверенности. Насколько было известно учёным, так оборотни метили тех, кто никому не причинил вреда. Синие же полосы…

Ими награждали убийц.

○○○

Чаша Мира снова перешла к Стайлзу, и он сделал крохотный глоток: терпкий, кисловатый на вкус напиток явно содержал крепкий алкоголь и злоупотреблять им определённо не стоило.

Альфа стаи появился только спустя два часа утомительного ожидания, и за это время Стайлз успел три раза перенервничать и успокоиться. А ещё — разговорить оказавшегося не таким уж неприступным «кудряшку».

«Айзек, — повторил про себя Стайлз, чтобы не забыть. — Айзек».

Поначалу ничто не пронимало оборотней. На вопросы они не отвечали, попытки заговорить заканчивались только презрительными гримасами или редкими словами на незнакомом языке, но, когда Стайлз, хорошенько подумав, начал вслух восстанавливать таблицу текущего чемпионата по футболу, именно «кудряшка», а не его напарник дрогнул и оборвал монолог Стайлза на середине.

— Кто-кто на третьем месте? — воскликнул он на чистейшем английском.

И Стайлз впервые за день расплылся в довольной ухмылке.

— Ди Си Юнайтед. Но уверен, они возьмут пятый кубок MLS в этом году.

— Да ни за что, — оборотень фыркнул, попытался вернуть на лицо маску невозмутимости и… не смог.

С этого и началось их довольно продуктивное общение.

«Айзек, — снова повторил про себя Стайлз. — Бета стаи Хейл».

Чаша Мира перекочевала в руки сидящего напротив Дерека, и Стайлз облизнул кислые губы, бросив на него беглый взгляд. А потом осмелился посмотреть на альфу.

И понял, что за ним неотрывно, внимательно наблюдают.

В голове уже немного шумело от выпитого, Стайлз моргнул и не сразу вспомнил, что не стоит так откровенно пялиться на оборотня. Даже если у того на щёках алые полосы, а глаза пылают по-настоящему адским огнём.

Альфа что-то тяжело, непонятно сказал, и Дерек безо всяких эмоций перевёл:

— Разделив воду народа, ты стал нашим гостем.

— Спасибо, — Стайлз подумал и добавил: — За оказанную честь.

Ещё одна короткая фраза на незнакомом языке, и Дерек вздохнул так громко, что Стайлз сумел расслышать в этом его вздохе всю вселенскую тоску.

— Мне поручено тебя сопровождать.

«Следить за тобой», — перевёл Стайлз. И широко улыбнулся Дереку, прежде чем успел себя остановить.

Кажется, кто-то слишком много выпил.

○○○

К вечеру у Стайлза сложилось мнение, что его целенаправленно водят за нос. Нет, он получил даже больше, чем хотел. Честно говоря, намного больше. Откровенно ему не врали, хотя на большую часть вопросов отвечали совершенно неопределённо, в стиле «Как духи велят, так и делаем», даже пускали почти везде, но некоторые детали…

Например, то, что у одной из немногочисленных женщин, с которыми познакомил его Дерек, красивой загорелой блондинки с жёлтыми злыми глазами, были следы от колец на пальцах. И ходила она по жёстким циновкам, едва заметно морщась каждый раз, когда приходилось переносить вес тела на голую ступню. Будто совсем к такому не привыкла.

А ещё каждое посещённое Стайлзом жилище казалось слишком чистым и идеальным. Совсем как выпуск редкого комикса в пластиковой упаковке, который достают только для того, чтобы похвастаться перед гостями. Никакой грязи или беспорядка. И воздух вокруг неживой и пыльный.

Хозяева обязательно подавали местное то ли вино, то ли сдобренный алкоголем сок какого-то растения, и не успокаивались, пока Стайлз не выцеживал всё до капли. Даже если приходилось ждать этого не одну минуту. С учётом того, что сами оборотни не пьянели, это выглядело как преднамеренное спаивание, и Стайлз остро жалел, что не может отказаться.

Но больше всего в том, что ему намеренно пускают пыль в глаза, убедило не это. А вопль того единственного ребёнка, которого ему показали мельком. И увели недостаточно быстро, чтобы в капризном донельзя голосе Стайлз не успел разобрать: «Хочу бигмак с картошкой!»

Когда визит гостеприимности наконец подошёл к концу, солнце уже село, и Дерек не слишком церемонно потащил его в своё логово. Не то чтобы Стайлз возражал — ноги держали его с трудом — но чутьё подсказывало, что всё самое интересное начнётся как раз с наступлением ночи, когда оборотни будут уверены, что он спит беспробудным пьяным сном.

Нужно усыпить бдительность Дерека и потихоньку смыться. Но как это сделать?

— Я уверен, что напишу просто потрясающий репортаж, чувак, — уверил Стайлз Дерека и, потеряв равновесие, вцепился в его твёрдое как камень плечо. — Репортаж про то, как люди приходят к оборотням, чтобы стать одними из них, чтобы обрести потерянную связь с природой и жить простой жизнью. Вот, например, Айзек. Он ведь когда-то был человеком. Ведь был же?

Дерек остановился, чтобы распахнуть сколоченную из грубых досок дверь, и подтолкнул Стайлза в спину, едва не заставив его растянуться на пороге.

— Эй!

— Помолчи. Просто ложись спать, Стайлз.

В полутьме глаза Дерека отсвечивали, как у самого настоящего дикого зверя, и Стайлз, не сдержавшись, выдохнул самое прочувствованное «вау» из тех, на которые был способен.

— А ты ведь урождённый? — спросил он. Не только для того, чтобы безнаказанно полюбоваться на Дерека ещё немного, но и потому, что этот вопрос жёг его изнутри с самого утра.

— Да.

Ещё один толчок, теперь уже в грудь, и Стайлз отступил на пару шагов, ёжась от щекотной волны мурашек. Как всё-таки странно ходить в одной набедренной повязке и так часто и остро ощущать чужие прикосновения.

— А Бойд? Урождённый или обращённый? И сколько их у вас? Таких? Бывших людей?

Дерек ухватил Стайлза за шею, подтолкнул в тёмный узкий коридор, и это определённо означало, что ответов ждать не стоит. Но, может, только на эти вопросы?

— А почему я не видел ни одного старика? И так мало детей? У вас демографический кризис?

Дерек зарычал, и Стайлз пригнулся под этим рыком так же, как совсем недавно под взглядом альфы.

Кажется, он всё же перегнул палку.

— Ложись, — выдавил из себя Дерек, и в этот раз Стайлз безропотно повиновался, плюхнувшись на нечто, лишь отдалённо напоминающее кровать и на самом деле представляющее собой ворох мягких шкур и цветастых одеял.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Ты мне почему-то нравишься, несмотря на то что грубый и вспыльчивый.

Вышло по-пьяному печально и откровенно, и Стайлз закрыл себе рот рукой, чтобы оттуда не вырвалось что-нибудь ещё более смущающее.

Дерек застыл. Стайлз различал его силуэт в темноте, льющийся с потолка свет хорошо обрисовывал голову и широкие плечи, но по ним ничего нельзя было понять. Его сейчас порвут на кусочки? Посмеются? Просто молча оставят одного?

Дерек медленно вздохнул — Стайлз отчётливо видел, как поднимается и опускается чужая грудь, — и вдруг опустился на шкуру рядом.

— Айзек и Бойд — обращённые. И оба пришли в стаю по собственной воле. Айзек десять лун назад. Бойд всего шесть.

— Почему?

Стайлз положил голову на сложенные ладони и сладко зевнул.

Дерек повернул голову, и его глаза на мгновение полыхнули голубым. Каким-то неправильным голубым. Не колючим, а тихим и умиротворяющим. Как небо.

— Потому что им было некуда больше идти.

— А Эрика? Она ведь тоже…

— А Эрика — одна из тех, благодаря кому мы до сих пор можем позволить себе жить так, как хотим. Она была смертельно больна. Спи, Стайлз.

— А если бы я захотел остаться, я бы смог?

Дерек не ответил, но Стайлзу было уже всё равно.

Он крепко, беспробудно спал.

○○○

Комар над ухом зудел и зудел, не давая покоя, и сколько бы Стайлз ни пытался его прихлопнуть, ничего не выходило. Только сон спугнул. А ведь тот был таким красочным, ярким, про оборотней, альфу, холодные нор… Стоп.

Темнота не была абсолютной, сквозь отверстия в потолке просачивался лунный свет, так что Стайлз хоть и с трудом, но смог рассмотреть и собственные руки, и контур двери. Дерека рядом не было, и это одновременно и обрадовало, и вызвало острое, необъяснимое сожаление. Да что с ним такое?

Голова ещё кружилась, тело двигалось с вялой неохотой, но похмелья не было, и Стайлз осторожно сел, пытаясь вспомнить, где припрятал камеру.

Кажется, самое время выйти на охоту.

Стылый воздух заставил мгновенно покрыться мурашками, и Стайлз уже стучал зубами от холода, когда наконец откопал в ворохе одежды то, что искал.

Воздух снаружи оказался наоборот горячим, будто только что из печки. Стайлз минуту постоял, согреваясь, едва не постанывая от блаженства, и осмотрелся. Вроде бы его не стерегут. Уверены, что гость спит без задних ног, а значит, не представляет опасности.

Зачем его вообще пустили? Усыпить чьи-то подозрения снаружи? Хм. Вполне возможно.

Стайлз огляделся вокруг ещё раз, рассматривая покрытые лесом холмы и прикидывая, в скольких из них на самом деле спрятаны волчьи ходы. Ему вполне могли позволить увидеть только крохотную их часть.

И куда теперь?

Впереди и чуть ниже блестела узкая речушка, и Стайлз направился к ней, стараясь не шуметь. А ещё тихо радуясь тому, что сообразил надеть кроссовки. С голыми ногами он бы недалеко ушёл.

Луна стояла невысоко, но до полнолуния было уже близко, и света хватало, чтобы разглядеть дорогу.

Речушка на поверку оказалась мелкой и легко преодолимой. Стайлз с трудом отмахнулся от вьющейся над водой комариной тучи и направился дальше — к темнеющей впереди кромке плотного, высокого и мрачного леса. Если что и прятать, так только там.

Меж массивных стволов вилась едва заметная тропинка, и, прикинув варианты, Стайлз двинулся по ней вглубь. Если он полезет напролом, то наделает столько шуму, что его можно будет обнаружить, даже не обладая звериным слухом.

Идти пришлось довольно долго. Стайлз успел окончательно протрезветь и даже пожалеть об этом. На пьяную голову всё казалось проще и безопаснее. Теперь же, крадясь вперёд, он мог думать только о том, что с ним сделает альфа стаи, если поймает на горячем.

Мысль вдруг перескочила на Айзека с Бойдом, и Стайлз попытался представить, что могло заставить таких молодых парней, как они, бросить всё и променять безопасную обеспеченную жизнь среди людей на полузвериное существование. Разве что та была вовсе не безопасной и не обеспеченной.

И всё же, почему в стае так мало стариков и детей? Да и женщин не сказать, что очень много.

Среди деревьев впереди показался просвет, и Стайлз замедлил шаг, стараясь быть абсолютно бесшумным.

Но на поляне, укрытой нависающими ветвями деревьев, никого не было. Зато были обугленные останки каких-то невысоких строений, за давностью лет заросшие кустарником и вьюнками с закрытыми на ночь крохотными белыми цветками.

Стайлз подошёл ближе. Надо же, если забыть о том, что он в резервации, можно спутать с обычным человеческим домом. Камень. Сайдинг. А вот здесь что-то явно металлическое. Решётка?

Надо запечатлеть. Хотя качество фотографий будет далеко не лучшее. Хорошо бы хоть что-то на них потом разобрать. Проклятье. И вспышки будет далеко видно. Дважды проклятье.

Стайлз внимательно огляделся вокруг. А вдруг за ним сейчас наблюдают?

От внезапного озноба скрутило внутренности, и Стайлз отступил, так и не сделав ни единого снимка. Риск слишком велик. Пожалуй, стоит вернуться сюда более подготовленным. А ещё лучше — с напарником. Скотт наверняка согласится. Особенно если в красках описать ему ту хорошенькую блондинку. Или брюнетку из второго дома, которая подарила ему прикольный плетёный браслет.

Отвлечься не получилось. Чувство, что за ним следят, усилилось, а в какой-то момент Стайлзу и вовсе почудилось, что из чащи на него смотрят два горящих красным взгляда.

Спокойно. Это глюк от страха. Если бы там на самом деле был оборотень, его уже давно не было бы в живых.

Обратная дорога заняла у Стайлза в два раза меньше времени. Может, потому что теперь он знал дорогу, а может, из-за того что необъяснимая паника заставляла его всё время ускорять шаг.

Своё жилище Стайлз узнал по предусмотрительно оставленному у входа одеялу. Привыкшие к тусклому свету глаза позволили собраться в считанные секунды, и скоро Стайлз уже мчался сломя голову в том направлении, в котором по его мнению должна была находиться застава.

○○○

Дерек стоял, опустив взгляд, и ждал, пока Питер застегнёт манжеты на рукавах белой рубашки. Чужое молчание изводило, и казалось мучительней, чем стыд за совершенный проступок. Хотя, кто мог знать, что этот глупый, мнящий себя взрослым ребёнок, вместо того чтобы спать, полезет ночью в лес? Да ещё после того, как его основательно накачали способной свалить быка настойкой.

— Ты же понимаешь, что у нас теперь только два выхода, Дерек? Мы не можем позволить людскому правительству узнать о настоящем положении дел. Сложив факты, кто-то обязательно поймёт, что границы резерваций давно перестали быть границами. А наших братьев ещё слишком мало среди людей, чтобы начать захват власти сейчас.

— Мальчишку несложно будет убедить опубликовать такую статью, которая нам нужна. Мы можем его отпустить.

Питер фыркнул, подошёл ближе, и Дерек подобрался, ожидая боли от острых когтей.

— Как отпустили твою ненаглядную Кейт?

Лучше бы на самом деле ударил.

Дерек сжал кулаки так сильно, что полезшие когти взрезали кожу. И ответил, как можно спокойнее:

— Стайлз не показался мне…

— Мне плевать, каким он тебе показался! — по телу Питера прошла неконтролируемая волна обращения, и рубашка на нём затрещала, разлезаясь по швам. — Либо чёртов мальчишка станет одним из нас, либо послужит жертвой Неметону!

Дерек отступил, всё ещё сопротивляясь давлению рвущегося из Питера альфы.

— А если он успел добраться до заставы?

— Пойдёшь за ним. — Голос Питера вдруг стал спокойным и деловым, каким Дерек привык его слышать. Почти таким же, как до пожара. — Тридцать пятый тоннель выходит в двух милях от ближайшего человеческого поселения. Там есть всё, что нужно, чтобы стать незаметным среди людей. Камаро заправлен под завязку. Найди мне это жалкое человеческое отродье. И приведи сюда.

○○○

Джип завёлся с пол-оборота.

Стайлза всё ещё потряхивало, и только когда граница резервации осталась в нескольких десятках миль за спиной, он немного успокоился. Впереди разгоралось зарево далёкого пока ещё города, и это давало несомненное ощущение безопасности. Оборотни не смогут его достать. Только не там.

Стайлз перестал гнать на пределе скорости и включил радио.

До момента, который должен был полностью изменить ход его жизни, оставалось два дня, шесть часов и сорок две минуты.


End file.
